Aspects described herein relate to fault monitoring for vehicles, and more specifically, to filtering fault data to remove duplicate fault event indications for a vehicle or fleet of vehicles to calculate a likelihood that the fault event results in a service interruption.
Complex machinery, such as commercial aircraft, occasionally experience equipment faults. Some commercial aircraft and other complex machinery can transmit fault data to one or more computer systems, such as computer systems used by maintenance centers and computer systems operated by the aircraft manufacturer.